Problem: Multiply.
Answer: $43 \times 8$ and $0.43 \times 0.8$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $43 \times 8$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $0.43 \times 0.8$. $\begin{aligned} 43&\\ \underline{ \times 8}&\\ 24}\\ \underline{+320}}\\ 344 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $0.43 \times 0.8$. $\begin{aligned} 0.43 \times 0.8 &\approx 0.4 \times 0.8\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{4}{10}\times \dfrac{8}{10}\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{32}{100}\\\\ &\approx 0.32 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $344$ to get a product close to $0.32$ ? $0.344 = 0.43 \times 0.8$